The Adventures of Crystal Moon!
by Doglover01
Summary: An SYOC story! In the town of Hargeon, a new guild was born. This guild laughs together, parties together, and best of all, fights together! Through their difficult pasts, each individual leans on the support of their comrades. Join the Crystal Moon guild in their crazy, yet fun, adventures! (Not accepting any more S-Class wizards for Blood Shadows!)
1. Introduction!

**Hi everyone! This is Doglover01 here! I made my first SYOC story a few months ago, but I decided that everyone should be introduced in the beginning of the story, so I'm rewriting the story for everyone. If you liked the story before, I'm really sorry but I promise this one will be better than the last! Like before, I will be taking a lot of OCs in this story, so please send them in!**

 **Also, I will be doing a poll for the opening song of my story, if anyone is interested. I will have 4 of my choices, so you can choose which one is more suitable for Crystal Moon.**

 **Note: Anything with an * next to it means I made changes to this section or I added it to my form.**

 **To get started, here is the form of the story:**

 *** Personal Info:**

 **First Name:**

 **Middle Name:**

 **Last Name:**

 **Nickname:**

 **Alias (es):**

 *** Age (6-100):**

 **Birthday (mm/dd/Xyyy)** **(Story starts in X784):**

 **Gender:**

 **Species:**

 **Guild Affiliation (either Crystal Moon (good guild), Blood Shadows (dark guild) or any other guild):**

 *** Rank of Class (if S-Class, explain why)(2 sentences):**

 *** Personality (2-3 sentences):**

 *** Physical Appearance:**

 **Height:**

 **Skin color:**

 **Hair style:**

 **Hair color:**

 **Eye description:**

 **Eye color:**

 **Build (Muscular, petite, lean, etc.):**

 **Other (tattoos, scars, birthmarks, etc.):**

 **Location and Color of Guild Mark:**

 **Outfit:**

 **Casual:**

 *** Swimming (everyone must have clothing):**

 **Formal:**

 *** Sleepwear (everyone must have clothing):**

 *** Winter:**

 *** History (5 or more sentences):**

 *** How your OC met Hikari (2-3 sentences):**

 *** Weapons / Equipment (fists included)(Up to 3):**

 **Magic (ONLY ONE):**

 **Spells (be descriptive):**

 **Strengths:**

 **Weaknesses:**

 **Hobbies:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Quotes:**

 **Other (Things I forgot to mention):**

* * *

 **This is an example of my OC character:**

 *** Personal Info:**

 **First Name:** Hikari

 **Middle Name:** Madison

 **Last Name:** Yukimura

 **Nickname:** Kari

 **Alias (es):** The Grand Archer

 *** Age (6-100):** 16

 **Birthday (mm/dd/Xyyy)** **(Story starts in X784)** 08/12/X768

 **Gender:** Female

 **Species:** Human

 **Guild Affiliation (either Crystal Moon (good guild), Blood Shadows (dark guild) or any other guild):** Crystal Moon

 *** Rank of Class (if S-Class, explain why)(2 sentences):** Regular

 *** Personality (2-3 sentences):** Friendly to others, very athletic, ready for any adventures. Can be serious when necessary.

 *** Physical Appearance:**

 **Height:** 5'5"

 **Skin color:** Fair

 **Hair style:** Wavy, long hair with bangs

 **Hair color:** Dark brown

 **Eye description:** Round

 **Eye color:** Dark brown

 **Build (Muscular, petite, lean, etc.):** Petite

 **Other (tattoos, scars, birthmarks, etc.):** None

 **Location and Color of Guild Mark:** Lavender on her left shoulder.

 **Outfit:**

 **Casual:** A white, grommet tassel top and denim shorts. White Converse shoes.

 *** Swimming (everyone must have clothing):** A midriff, lavender-colored bando and a skirt wrap in the same color.

 **Formal:** A white dress with a golden ribbon across the middle that ties behind the waist. She has white flats to match the dress. Also, her hair is split into two parts: the first part is in a high ponytail and the second part hangs down her shoulders.

 *** Sleepwear (everyone must have clothing):** A light-purple t-shirt with a picture of a Shih Tzu puppy and light-purple shorts. She walks around barefoot and has her hair down.

 *** Winter:** A white camisole underneath a gray knit sweater, ripped denim jeans and brown leather boots. She also has a lavender peacoat and a white Fedora hat with a small black bow.

 *** History (5 or more sentences):** Hikari was born in a big village. Her mother was a talented musician and her father was an archer. They taught her archery and music, which everyone in the village loved. Suddenly, a group of evil wizards attacked the village, burning everything and everyone in sight. As her father went into battle, her mother tried her best to protect her daughter, but was seriously injured from the burns. When her father was burned alive and died from his injuries, her mother gave Hikari her very own weapon that her parents got for her: a black bow with a black quiver, before dying. Quietly, Hikari ran away from the village, hearing the sound of cries and screams fading.

She ran to Magnolia where she discovered a small, dirty puppy in a dark alleyway. She gave it food and took the dog with her, naming it Jack. When she saw a guildhall in sight, she collapsed in the middle of the road due to exhaustion and dehydration. Jack ran to the Crystal Moon guild and got the guild master, Paula, to follow him to Hikari. She took both of them in and they became members of the Crystal Moon guild.

 *** How your OC met Hikari (2-3 sentences):**

 *** Weapons / Equipment (fists included)(Up to 3):** Bow and Arrows. She has hi-tech blue-rimmed goggles that help her to calculate her aim and the timing it takes to hit the opponent. She has a black katana that is equipped inside of her quiver (only uses it for difficult enemies).

 **Magic (ONLY ONE):** Archery Magic

 **Spells (be descriptive):**

 **Focus Shot:** Fires a red arrow at the enemy. Paralyzes them for a while.

 **Stun Shot:** Fires a green arrow at multiple enemies and stuns them for about 15 minutes.

 **Steam Shot:** Fires a white arrow at the ground. Upon impact, the arrow explodes and covers everything in steam. Can be used for cover or to escape difficult enemies.

 **Gas Shot:** Fires a yellow arrow at the ground. Upon impact, the arrow explodes and gives off a terrible smell.

 **Heat Shot:** Fires an orange arrow at the enemy (or the ground) and burns up.

 **Freeze Shot:** Fires a blue arrow at the enemy (or the ground) and freezes up.

 **Stick Shot:** Fires a purple arrow at any object and sticks onto it until it is released.

 **Strengths:** Has never missed a target...yet. If anyone is ever in danger, she comes to their aid immediately.

 **Weaknesses:** Can break a few rules that gets her and her friends in danger.

 **Hobbies:** Playing music, going on missions with her friends, or playing with Jack.

 **Likes:** Strawberry banana milkshakes, cheesecake, music, animals (mostly dogs like Jack), making people laugh, archery, and her friends.

 **Dislikes:** Bad singers, reptiles and amphibians, anyone getting hurt, and being weak.

 **Quotes:**

"Amazing!"

"You're killing my ears!"

"You mess with a member of our guild, you mess with all of us!"

 **Other (Things I forgot to mention):** She owns a 3-year-old brown and white Shih Tzu named Jack that stays by her side in the guildhall or in battle. She also plays the violin and piano and hopes to become an archer or a musician someday.

 **{RULES:**

 **Anyone who sends a character from any of the Fairy Tail members (Nalu Dragneel, Nashi Dragneel, Storm Fullbuster, etc.) will NOT be placed in this story. NO long-lost siblings or relatives included.**

 **In the "Rank of Class" section, if your character is S-Class, try to convince me why they are right for this position. If you fail to convince me, your character will go straight to a regular wizard. I'm sorry.**

 **I can accept all characters from the review section or PMs. It doesn't really matter to me, just as long as I make you all happy (heh, rhymes).**

 **Also, I'm only accepting two OCs per user. Nothing more! }**

 **So, send in those OCs, people! Let's do this!**

 **xxx**


	2. Accepted OCs list!

**Hey everybody! I just wanted to show you the characters that have been accepted in TACM so far! Please send in more OCs and for anyone who had their OC accepted in the previous version of CM, please resubmit your OC into this story. Thank you!**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Accepted OCs:**

 **Crystal Moon guild: No more submissions (All filled)**

 **Master: Paula Linda Green (Sword Magic) - myself**

 **Team Blaze:**

 **\- Karin Torishima (Fire Devil Slayer Magic) - altajir95**

 **\- Shiro Blake Kirigaya (Fire Magic) - stigma13**

 **Team Ethereal:**

 **\- Hikari Madison Yukimura (Archery Magic) and Jack (Telepathy) - myself**

 **\- Chiyoko Ayame Eshima (Mythical Requip Magic) and Solstice (Transformation Magic) - Silver Hyacinth**

 **\- Kai Hariken (Gale Dragon Slayer Magic) - FanOfKings**

 **Team Elementals:**

 **\- Mahara Nihiko (Ice Magic) - klbubblepop786**

 **\- David Ishihara (Elemental Sword Magic) - davidthemightypaladin**

 **\- Petra Windfeather (Wind Magic) - davidthemightypaladin**

 **\- Ragnar (Primal Beast Magic) and Scarf- Martyn**

 **Team Susanoo:**

 **\- Yasuki Aozama (Water Dragon Slayer Magic) and Banri (Aera Magic) - altajir95**

 **\- Draven Alister Mavic (Soul Call: The Great 6 Warrior Beasts Magic) - Zades**

 **\- Amaralia Von Vele (Cybernetics Magic) - Sesumi**

 **\- Yumi Hoshino (Red Lightning Magic) - God510**

 **Team Void:**

 **\- Kieso Jin Doso (Vortex Magic) - ElvenDarkness**

 **\- Amias Hayden Riveri (Gravity Magic) - Onkyou**

 **\- Rosseliu Lexter (Altered Space Magic) - Sesumi**

 **Tea** **m** **Spark:**

 **\- Ashton Ryder (Electromancy Magic) - Grimlock Ebonheart**

 **\- Chiara Lupo (Stealth Magic) - WendyDokuro**

 **Not in a Team:**

 **\- Melody Grace Olympia (Legendarium Magic) - xXFlameEmpressXx**

 **\- Sakuya Kurone Kurogane (Spirit Magic) - DeathTheManiac**

 **\- Jax Jerome Jhinsha (Alcohol Boost Magic) - Jhet77**

 **\- Asuka Blake Yui (Requip Magic) - ScarletArmory1**

 **\- Janon Izreal Kafziel (Geist Magic)(Came from Blood Shadows) - Xy-Guy**

 **\- Sten Alberik Adalstienn (Earth Dragon Slayer Magic) - The Gator**

 **\- Ethan Isaiah Junaru (Story Book Summon Magic) - JackHaris**

* * *

 **Blood Shadows guild:**

 **Master: Marco Gutierrez - myself**

 **(5) S-Class wizards:**

 **\- Ryuu Shichiro Kamatari (Blood God Slayer Magic) - Silver Hyacinth**

 **\- Yamiya Kuroyama (Shadow Devil Slayer Magic) - FanOfKings**

 **\- Janon Izreal Kafziel (Geist Magic)(Turned good and joined Crystal Moon) - Xy-Guy**

 **\- Megan Eureka Tempest (Memory Magic) - klbubblepop786**

 **\- Ophelia Marcella (Blood-Make Magic) - dragvil1996**

 **\- Vladimir Von Teskalorius (The Pillars of Truth) - Askaroth**

 **(20) Regular wizards:**

 **1\. Tenn Ekuze (Taming Magic) - Wallz**

 **2\. Brock Manderly (Smoke Dragon Slayer Magic) - gardleira**

 **3\. Arianna "Aria" Bloxham (Supernatural Senses Magic) - dragvil1996**

 **4\. Takehito Saigai (Gale Yokai Slayer Magic) - Malfel**

* * *

 **(5) Side Villains:**

* * *

 **Any Other Guilds:**

 **Fairy Tail guild:**

 **(1) S-Class wizard:**

 **(5) Regular wizards:**

 **1.** **Orion Olypmii (Weather Magic) - Felic42**

 **2\. Kasper Drake Young (Takeover: Dragon Soul Magic) - The Saiyan Sage**

 **3\. Danielle Morris (Animal Spirit Magic) - LKFairy4416**

 **4\. Viola Apocrypha (Revelation Soul Magic) - Malfel**

 **Blue Pegasus guild:**

 **(1) S-Class wizard:**

 **\- Nathan Ignar - gardleira**

 **Mermaid Heel guild:**

 **(1) S-Class wizard:**

 **\- Rin Fujitara (Iron Devil Slayer Magic) - vailian35**

* * *

 **Minor Characters:**

 **1\. Ronney Crey Lukster (Smoke Magic) - The SENDER and the TRAVELER**

* * *

 **This concludes the list of accepted OCs, even though this list is not even close to being completed. Do not hesitate to send in your character. I want a lot of OCs in this story, after all!**

 **Whoever wants to be in a team with someone, PM that person with a team name, so I can put you in.**

 **Thank you!**

 **xxx**


	3. Prologue

**Hey, everyone! Doglover01 here, about to give you the first chapter of my new fanfic, Crystal Moon. This is actually the prologue, but the first chapter will be up soon.**

 **The past few days, I was bombarded with different OCs. I'm so happy, I could cry! I don't want anyone asking "Where is my OC?" or "When will my OC make an appearance?", so I've decided to introduce a lot of OCs in the next chapter.**

 **Anyway, let's do this!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or all of these OCs. Only my own.**

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Characters introduced:**

 **Hikari "Kari" Madison Yukimura - my own**

 **Jack - my own**

 **Paula Linda Green - my own**

 **"bold words" mean the name of the spell everyone uses or Jack telepathically speaking to comrades**

* * *

 **~ Prologue ~**

On a windy night in Oshibana, a mysterious figure in a layered-hooded cloak looked up at the huge building standing before them. They pulled back the hood of their cloak, revealing long, wavy dark-brown hair with bangs and eyes that match her hair. This girl was Hikari Yukimura, a sixteen-year-old wizard from the Crystal Moon Guild. "This is it," she says to herself.

This building belonged to the Crimson Fang guild, a dark guild who specializes in stealing money and jewelry from wealthy people. They are locally known for being one of the top five dark guilds in Oshibana. Several of their members were strong, however she doesn't seem to be impressed and scared of their reputation. In fact, she seemed...excited.

The wind harshly blew, revealing what is underneath the dark cloak. A white, grommet tassel top and denim shorts. On her feet were white Converse shoes. She usually wears the cloak if it is very cold outside. Strapped on her back was a black bow and quiver, holding a colorful variety of arrows inside.

Hikari reaches down her denim shorts' right pocket and takes out a folded piece of paper. She unfolds it and reads:

 **Job Request for the Crystal Moon Guild**

 **Client: Drake Van Goldstein**

 **Situation: The Crimson Fang guild has stolen a precious necklace from me. I request your assistance to bring it back to me. Your reward will be paid in full.**

 **Reward: 2,000,000 J**

"So, all I have to do is get the necklace back from this dark guild and bring it to him? All that for 2,000,000?" She smiles and puts a hand on her left hip. "This'll be a piece of cake!" Suddenly, she sighs. "Cake..."

 **"Don't get sidetracked, Kari."** A voice said in Hikari's head, making her look around in surprise. When she looked behind and saw who said it, she sighed. A brown-and-white Shih Tzu dog walked up to her. This is Jack.

"Jack, you don't have to scare me like that." Her eyes widened with surprise. "And what are you even doing here?!" she shouted. They realized what she did and heard the sound of footsteps running to the door. Acting quickly, she grabbed Jack and climbed up a tree, while the door opened. A tall man, about 5'10", came out, looking around. His hair looked spiky and black. He wore a black t-shirt and black jeans with a steel necklace. When he didn't see anything, he walked back inside the building and closed the door.

In the tree, Hikari hid behind the tree and sighed. She held up the dog so they could talk. "I told you to stay at the guild with the master until I got back."

 **"You couldn't really expect me to stay there with that drunken master of ours, could you? Besides, you made me a promise earlier."**

She irked at that comment. She knew what he meant.

* * *

 **~ Flashback (in the afternoon) ~**

Inside the Crystal Moon guild in Hargeon, Hikari was at the request board, looking for a job, when Jack walked up to her.

 **"Kari?"** he asked his owner. When Hikari glanced at him, he said, **"I'm hungry."**

She kneeled down to him. "Haven't you eaten yet?"

He irked at her. **"Have I eaten yet? Kari, you're the one that gives me food, remember?"**

She sweatdropped. "Oh, yeah. Well, I'll get your food ready after I pick out my job."

 **"But - "**

"Hikari!" They looked at the table where they see a middle-aged woman sitting on top of it. The woman looks to be about mid-thirties. She has fair skin, shoulder-length dark red hair and bright red eyes. She wore her casual clothes: a black leather jacket over her dark blue tank top and black khakis. On her feet were a pair of black sneakers. In her hand was a half-full bottle of whiskey. This woman was Master Paula, the master of the guild.

They saw her waving to them, so they walked up to her. "Yes, Master?" Hikari asked.

"You don't need to worry about feeding him. I can do that."

"It's all right. I'll do it after I - "

"Also, I already picked out a job just for you."

"You did?!" **"You did?!"** Hikari and Jack yell in unison.

Nodding, Paula hands Hikari the paper with the job request. The young girl sat down at the table and skims through the paper, looking for certain points. "Crimson Fang guild...stolen necklace...requesting assistance...2,000,000 J?!"

"That's right! Am I the best or what?"

"Amazing! Thank you so much!" Paula stamped the paper and Hikari turned to leave.

 **"Ahem. Forgetting something?"**

"Right." She picked up Jack's bowl and walked to the kitchen to get the food. When she opened the bag, she froze.

 **"Well, what's taking so long? Why did you stop?"** Jack asked, impatiently.

She looked at him and smiled nervously. "Seems you're outta food."

He blinked a few times. **"WHAT?! How can I be out?"**

"D-Don't worry, Jack. After I finish my job and get the reward money, I promise I'll buy your food, okay?"

 **"Okay. It's a promise."**

* * *

 **~ Present ~**

 **"You forgot, didn't you?"**

"Of course not. Like I said, I'll buy your food after I get the money." Looking around for a way to get inside, she saw a window on the wall of the building. She placed the dog on her head and took out a pair of goggles from her left pocket, put them on, and powered them on. Pulling the bow off her back, she grabbed a purple arrow from the quiver and aimed it to the spot next to the window. The goggles said "ALL GREEN!"

 **"Stick Shot!"** she said, firing the arrow. It sailed to the side of the building and successfully stuck next to the window, leaving a purple line. She took the line, put it through the hole in the bow and stuck it to the tree.

She looked up at the dog. "You ready, Jack?"

 **"Of course. Wouldn't want anything bad happening to you, Kari."**

She grabbed both ends of the bow and leaped off the tree, sliding down the line on her bow. They got to the other side without any problem. She put Jack down and tugged on the arrow, releasing the line from the tree. It retracted back to the arrow, which Hikari pulled off the wall, putting it back in the quiver.

She joined Jack at the window and quietly cracked open the window. Inside the Crimson Fang guild, they saw a few members, laughing and drinking, to their heart's content. They even saw the guild master sitting at a table, drinking with a bunch of guys around him. The strong smell of alcohol swirled around the hall, making Hikari sick to her stomach. How she hated it.

 **"Kari, there! On the podium!"** Jack said, pawing her on the hand.

Snapping back to her senses, she looked again. Sure enough, near the job board, was a big podium. On top of it was the stolen necklace from the client. It was a five-layered diamond necklace. No wonder they stole it from Mr. Goldstein. That must cost a fortune. She closed the window and sighed.

 **"How exactly do you think you're going to get it? With all those tough members around, I don't think you would stand a chance against them."**

She reached up behind her to scratch her neck until her fingers touched an arrow. She looked back and smiled. "Got an idea." She took a white arrow from the quiver and positioned it on the bow.

"Coming, Jack?

 **"Nah. I think I'll stay here this time."**

She smiled at him. "Okay, if you say so." Turning to the task at hand, she pulled back on the bow. Then she thought of something. Lowering her bow, she took off her goggles and put them on Jack.

"There. They look so cute on you!"

 **"But don't you need them?"**

"Well, I do need someone to help me from the outside. Besides, I would feel bad for not letting you join in on the fun."

Her speech shocked him, because she never included him on difficult missions like this. However, he was her best friend, so he was proud. **"I am at your service, my friend."**

"Awesome! Now, let's have some fun!" She opened the window halfway and aimed the arrow at the ground. **"Steam Shot!"** she said, firing the arrow. Upon impact, the arrow exploded into a cloud of steam, covering the guild.

"What happened?"

"I can't see anything!"

Seeing her chance, Hikari climbed through the window onto a long platform. Turning to her dog, she said, "Wish me luck!"

 **"I'll tell you where the necklace is. Just come back safely."**

She closed the window, so the steam wouldn't escape the building and expose her. She jumped off the platform and landed on the ground. Now she knew what the members were talking about. With all this steam, it was hard to look for anything.

 **"Kari, the podium is right in front of you."** Luckily, she had a smart dog to help her. She followed his instructions and walked forward. _I know I can trust Jack. He would never lead me into danger, right,_ she thought. All of a sudden, she bumped into something. Something...sharp. She looked down and saw a bruise on her stomach. She looked up and saw that she hit a table. _I'd take that back._

"Jack, what happened? Why did I bump into a table?" she whispered.

 **"Oh, my bad. I was giving myself a scratch, because I got a little nervous."** Hikari rolled her eyes, until she heard someone.

"Does anyone see a window anywhere? Crack it open!"

 _Oh no. I'd better hurry._

"It's fine, just tell me where the necklace is. You see it?"

 **"Yep. It's in front of you. Just reach for it."** She reached forward and felt something. She grabbed it and saw the necklace in her hands.

"We did it!" She whispered. Before she could move, the steam disappeared, leaving her exposed to the Crimson Fang members. Slowly, she turned around and saw all of the members staring at her. She even saw the same guild member from before (almost getting caught by him) with her white arrow. She had to come up with a quick excuse to get out of this mess.

"Um...hello there. I saw this...uh...beautiful necklace in your possession, and...um...I-I thought it was on display, so I wanted to...uh...feel how heavy it was." She moved her hand up and down, to pretend that it was heavy. "Oh my...very heavy. Wouldn't you say?"

A tall, muscular man (possibly the guild master) walked up to her and held out his hand. "You wouldn't mind handing that back to me, right?"

Whatever happened, she was not going to give it back to them. "Just one question: Is it for sale?"

"No, it is not."

 **"Come on, get out of there, Kari!"**

"Who cares? Let's just take it from her."

Suddenly, a big group of men jumped to tackle Hikari, but when they came down, Hikari had already jumped into the air. She landed a couple feet away from the pile and saw another group of men running towards her. She reached behind her back and grabbed a green arrow and loaded it on the bow. **"Stun Shot!"** She fired the arrow and it stunned all of them at once. "Don't worry, it will wear off 15 minutes from now."

 **"Kari, look up!"**

Then she heard running footsteps and quickly blocked the attack with her bow. It was that guy from before, with her white arrow in his hand. He leaped back and spun his arms clockwise. **"Wind Vortex!"** he yelled, sending a spiral of wind racing at her.

However, due to her athleticism, she dodged the attack easily by moving to the side. She jumped in the air and aimed her bow with a red arrow at him. **"Focus Shot!"** she yelled out, sending the arrow at him. It paralyzed him and he let go of the white arrow, falling to the ground.

"No...way," he said, as Hikari walked past him to get the arrow. As she passed him, he got a glimpse at her shoulder. There was a symbol on it: the shape of a moon, but the crescent half of it was made of crystals. "You...you can't be-"

She picked up the arrow of the ground and put it back in the quiver. She turned around and saw the exit, however it was blocked by some of the men. She took out a blue arrow and aimed it upwards and fired. The arrow sailed in the air before coming back down near the exit and smashed into the ground. **"Freeze Shot!"** she called, and the floor became an ice rink. Some of the members fell on the ice, while others had trouble keeping their balance. Hikari, however, had no trouble; in fact, she slid across the ice like a professional. She made her way to the exit and took the arrow out the ground, becoming the wooden floor before. The members were tired of it, so she took the opportunity to flee the area.

Once she was outside, she saw Jack waiting for her. **"You came back in one piece."**

"What? You thought I wouldn't make it out alive?" Jack jumped into her arms and they walked away from the Crimson Fang guild.

* * *

 **~ Goldstein's Mansion ~**

They arrived at a big mansion, where the client, Drake Van Goldstein, told her about the mission. She rang the bell at the gate.

"Yes?"

"Hi, Mr. Goldstein. It's Hikari and Jack." Hikari said to the microphone.

"Oh, yes. Let me open the gate for you. One moment please."

They stepped back as the gate opened for them. They walked inside to the main hall where he was, and sat down on a couch. Across from them in a chair was a middle-aged man with light blonde hair and wore a white tux with black dress shoes. This was Drake Van Goldstein.

"Have you completed the mission, Ms. Yukimura?" he asked.

Nodding, she reached inside her cloak pocket, pulled out the diamond necklace, and handed it to him. He smiled as tears welled up in his eyes. "You found it. I humbly thank you."

"It was our pleasure, Mr. Goldstein."

He looked up and nodded to his maid. "As I promised, here is your reward." The maid gave Hikari a sack. "2,000,000 J."

"Thank you so much, sir." She stood up and nodded to him. "We'll be on our way then."

"Good luck to you. And also to Jack as well."

As they left the mansion and walked to the train station to head back home, Hikari noticed that Jack wasn't with her. She turned around and saw him looking at a food stand. She walked up to him and said, "Let's go."

 **"What?"**

"You know what I mean, let's go. I did make a promise, didn't I?" She walked up to the stand, as Jack happily ran to her.

* * *

 **~ Crimson Fang Guild ~**

As the members regained their balance, they were wondering who the girl was.

"Whoever that girl was, she outsmarted and defeated all of us."

The man who was paralyzed stood up. "I know exactly who she is."

The members of the guild looked at him. "You know that young girl?" the guild master asked.

Nodding, the man continued. "Based on the arrows she used, she was using Archery Magic. I even caught a glimpse at the mark on her shoulder."

"The mark on her shoulder?" the guild members said.

"No doubt. The mark was the symbol of the Crystal Moon guild. That girl, that magic, that guild...that girl is Hikari Yukimura, also known as "The Grand Archer" of the Crystal Moon guild."

* * *

 **Finally, the prologue is over. My fingers hurt so much, but it was worth it. I am so excited to write the next chapter. Thanks for reading, everyone. The next chapter will have the result of the opening song poll. If anyone has not voted yet, please go to my profile and put in your vote.**

 **Also, I'm adding love into the story, so anyone who wants their character to fall in love, let me know!**

 **Finally, if anyone wants to be in a team with someone, please PM that person first and then, PM me. I will put your team in my story. You can have 2-4 persons in a team!**

 **Remember to review, favorite, and follow!**

 **Until next time! Bye-bye!**

 **xxx**


	4. In need of Story Arcs!

Hello, readers! This is Doggie-chan here, with an important announcement. I am still doing "The Adventures of Crystal Moon", currently working on the first chapter now. However, when I finish it, I don't know what to do next! Therefore, I'm asking for some ideas on story arcs for the story.

I am in desperate need of story arcs in later chapters, and only you can assist me.

 **The rules are: For anyone who has a PM to me with your OC, please send me an story arc for your character using that same PM. For anyone who sent a review to me with your OC, please do the same thing, but in the review.**

Thank you so much, everyone!

Until next time, bye-bye!

xxx


End file.
